


Future

by TransformersG1fan271



Series: Redemption Series [2]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Harry Flynn Lives, I see a bright future, I wish he did tbh, but - Freeform, for my boys, maybe joined by another soon ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:48:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23794903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersG1fan271/pseuds/TransformersG1fan271
Summary: Talbot meets another who has suffered just like he, albeit in a self-inflicted way.
Series: Redemption Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713355
Kudos: 6





	Future

It’s 4 am and the goddamn phone is  _ ringing _ . There’s a sigh before a wandering hand snatches the offending object, dragging the icon across the screen.

_ “It better be a good reason for wakin’ me at 4am.” _ There is a broad chuckle on the other side of the line.

_ “Trust me, we need to get ahold of you before we arrive.” _

_ “....wot?” _ Harry Flynn grumbled as he sat up, nestling his phone against his shoulder as he leaned over. A wandering hand soon flicked on the bedside lamp, illuminating the prosthetic limb that lay across its surface.

_ “The kids and I are headin’ your way...along with a newcomer.” _ The way Sully danced around the term instantly got Harry’s suspicion raised.

_ “Aight...why are you comin’ to me?” _ He could practically hear Sully roll his eyes, and Harry slips on his prosthetic. 

_ “Because you’ve got a spare room for our newcomer.”  _

_ “Gee, thanks for askin’ old man.”  _ Flynn replied sarcastically. 

_ “Oh shut your trap, it’s the least you can do.” _

_ “Low blow there eh?” _ Sully laughs, and Flynn grouses.  _ “When are you expectin’ to get ‘ere?” _

_ “About five hours from now, give or take.” _ Good, that gives him time to clean up and maybe get some groceries.

_ “Tell Nate if he drinks all my beer again, he’s sleepin’ on the streets.” _

_ “I’ll be sure to pass it along. Over and out.” _ Harry sighs, annoyed at the early wake-up call, but pleased that he’ll be having guests in no time. The place smells faintly of disinfectant, but mostly of coffee when he can hear the spare key being inserted into his door. Only three people had one, Elena pushing the door open with a happy wave.

_ “Ello ‘ello there love!” _ Elena strides over to give the thief a hug, being mindful of the cup in his good hand. 

_ “Hey there, long time no see huh?” _ She tucks a stray lock of hair behind her ear, and Flynn gives her a smile. He is soon distracted by an unfamiliar man, who looks hesitant to cross the threshold. He’s dressed in a suit that needs a good cleaning or three, one of Sully’s coats just a hair short for the taller man. 

_ “So, you must be the newcomer eh?” _ The man blinks, giving a nod as Flynn motions him inside. He sees the way those grey eyes lock onto his prosthetic arm, which gives a bit of twitch as the man moves to stand beside the couch.

_ “Name’s Talbot, and...well, it’s a long story,” _ Sully interjects, watching Flynn take a seat and rub his right leg a little bit. The man, Talbot, frowns as he moves over a little bit.

_ “Got blown ta shit love.”  _ Flynn supplies, Talbot noting the way Nathan looks away and Elena looks uncomfortable for a moment.  _ “Fucker likes ta hurt every now and then. So, what’s your story?” _

_ “Where do I start?” _ The quiet yet powerful voice had Flynn blink, the man sitting down at the edge of his seat.

_ “Start at the beginnin’.”  _ Talbot nods and starts to speak. Throughout his story, littered with pauses and quick turns, he can see the four others in the room. Nathan looks mostly horrified and disgusted, his hand gripped around Elena’s tightly. Elena mostly looks sympathetic, her heart breaking for the poor man feet away from her. Sully is calm, yet the anger that simmered beneath his calm exterior was able to be felt by everyone in the room. Flynn just listens with a quiet frown, shaking his head when Talbot finally trailed off into an uncomfortable silence. 

_ “So, what are you plannin’ on doing next?” _ It’s such a simple question, and Talbot offers no answer. 

_ “Well, I was thinking for starters of just letting him crash here a while.”  _ Elena offers, and Harry shoots her a look.  _ “Also...I was thinking we could hang around for a little while.” _

_ “We’ve been meaning to visit, really.” _ Nathan pipes up, and Harry can see the way he’s gingerly holding himself. 

_ “Well, how can I say no love?”  _ He’s no fool, knowing that a tale of some grand adventure was waiting to be told.

Well, the other half anyway.

Talbot watches as Nathan is directed to shower, Elena, joining him as Sully moves to the balcony to smoke. He feels so out of place, nearly jumping when he is poked in his side. Flynn, now stretched out on his couch, is giving Talbot an intrigued look.

_ “You can relax love, you’re among friends.” _ He watches the taller man frown, seeming just about to speak before closing his mouth. The chair beneath him is comfortable, and slowly Talbot slinks back.  _ “Go on, say what’s on your mind.” _

_ “That...is not as easy as I had ever hoped.” _ Talbot frowns, and Flynn motions him to continue.  _ “For so long I was nothing, hands bound and unable to control myself. Now, I have so much freedom that I’ve no idea where to turn. Just this morning, you offered me both coffee and tea...I almost couldn’t decide.” _

_ “You said you were what, 12?”  _ Flynn receives a nod, and he frowns as he tries to slowly sit up. He doesn’t even see Talbot move, strong hands gently grasping his arm and helping Flynn upright. Harry can’t help but whistle, idly wondering how the hell Nathan had held up against the other. Talbot seems a bit flustered, letting go once Harry seems to be at ease, and he resumes his seat.  _ “I don’t know how you survived all that, not without losin’ your head love.” _

_ “I did, for a time.” _ The statement, so soft, makes Harry’s heart give an unexpected lurch. Silence falls between them before Harry gets up and adjusts his arm.

_ “Come on love, let's go for a walk. No fun bein’ cooped up inside huh?” _ Talbot smiles at the suggestion, hardly remembering his last stint in London. It hadn’t been too long, but that felt like a lifetime for him now. The air was a bit crisp, but Talbot went on without Sully’s jacket, just taking in the air and cold with a content sigh. Harry is beside him, limping along as he takes Talbot around the neighborhood. He watches the other smile at such little things, like a rabbit darting past them to hide in a garden, kneeling down to pluck a flower that grew alone. It would be ridiculous, had Harry not heard his past, and the thief just tugs Talbot towards a cafe he frequents. 

Talbot orders coffee after some debate, and he asks Harry how he came to know Drake and his compatriots. Grey eyes are shining as Flynn begins to tell him about the day he met Nathan Drake, completely enraptured. Flynn can spin stories better than Nathan ever could, delighting in the look on Talbot’s face as he listens intently. He eventually trails off, taking on a slightly melancholy tone as he describes the fury when Lazarevic turned on him, shooting him and leaving a rigged grenade. How he had tried so hard to stay awake and wait for the others, and how he wished he had thrown the grenade further. His, and by default Elena’s journey back to Tenzin’s village was lost to him, and eventually, he falls into silence.

_ “You survived, and he didn’t.” _ The way Talbot speaks makes Flynn grin, raising his mug in a slight salute.

_ “Damn straight.” _ Talbot smiles, and eventually, they leave, stopping on the way home to get him a proper jacket and some fresh clothes. 

Talbot sleeps soundly that night, and the others talk about what his future could be. 


End file.
